


Breath of Life

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Making Out in the Hallway, Post - STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy avoids Kirk for a few days, and Kirk confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedicthiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/gifts).



> Written for the Lovely BenedictHiddleston for fulfilling my Challenge on **1 Million Words**

Bones had been acting strange. Ever since Jim woke up with the help of Kahn's blood that flowed through his veins, he had been quiet trying his best to avoid the other man.

If there was one thing Kirk hated, was being treated like some freak of Nature after some traumatic life changing event. After three days of this, he finally confronted Bones in the hallway of Starfleet.

“What the hell?” Jim said, “you've been avoiding me. Is it because I have Kahn's blood in me? Look just because he's a part of me doesn't mean I am going to turn into a raging psychopath.”

Bones turned around to face him and took a deep breath. It seemed by the look in the other man's eyes he was ready to tell him something he had been hiding for a very, very, long time.

“Look Jim,” He said awkwardly running his hand through his hair. It was quiet, for a few agonizing moments until, “Ever since er....AW FUCK IT!”

Before Jim could utter a word Bones' grabbed his face and their lips collided with such force he could feel the breath leave his body. At first he flailed at the shock, this was one of his best friends, the man who stuck by him since the early days of the academy. They've been to hell and back...figuratively and literally.

But there was something in this kiss, that made him feel alive. For days after he sought a confirmation to know he was still alive after staring death in the face.

And he found it.

In a blink of an eye...he felt Bones' embrace leave him. 

“Sorry,” Bones mumured as he began to walk away. 

The doctor didn't even take two steps before Jim caught his hand, looking at him with pure lust and wonder. 

“I'm not,” He said.

And their lips collided once again.


End file.
